Emission Spectrum
by ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: Pyrrha and Yang's workouts can get a bit intense.


As she was lifted along with the bar like chaff in the wind, Pyrrha had to admit her satisfaction with her new training partner. Aside from the blonde hair and a tendency to sleep in class, Yang couldn't be more different than Jaune. Well, that and she was attracted to both of them. But where he had a certain awkward charm about him but had showed depressingly little interest in her, the girl below her was benching Pyrrha for the 90th time with all the visible effort and stylistic flair of a stripper pose and licking one of the redhead's toes to boot.

At first, she had been worried that her growing crush on the relentlessly flirty blonde might interfere with their training. Yang's reaction to Pyrrha applying a shoulder lock during a sparring match had shown that worry to be pointless. She had seen dozens of counters to that technique. A screaming, moaning orgasm as the arm was cranked was not one she had ever considered, and in that single stunned moment Pyrrha's grip on Yang's elbow slipped. Suddenly Yang's free hand was slamming down through the mat with such strength that both of them were lifted into the air, and the redhead had a single moment to realize how drastically she had misunderstood the girl beneath her. Then a muffled crack rang as Yang's closing hand cracked solid concrete, and she used the improvised handhold to brace herself as she overcame leverage with brute strength to whip Pyrrha around beneath her with her supposedly restrained arm. By the end of the counter, Yang's pelvis was grinding against Pyrrha's thigh, one hand was under the redhead's armor groping a breast, and the other was cradling the other girl's head as the wrestling shifted from bodies on the mat to tongues in Pyrrha's mouth.

Workouts after that got a lot more fun, and even more so after Yang got a strategic array of piercings. As Yang wrapped up the set and started to move the bar back on the rest, Pyrrha leaned down from her perch to free Yang's breasts from their tube top prison.

"Not so fast Yang, today we're going to do semblance strength training." Yang licked her lips, and Pyrrha punctuated the sentence by semblance, and the ring piercings though each nipple stood at attention and then gently tugged upwards. Yang arched her back and moaned, and Pyrrha took advantage of the opportunity to give one of her massive tits an appreciative squeeze. She then reached up with the other hand to disconnect one of the decorative chains on her headdress, and fastened one end to each of the piercings. She spent a second admiring the look of one of her accessories fastened to Yang so intimately, then gave the chain a firm tug. Yang obliged, lifting Pyrrha and the bar back to full extension.

"Hold please. I trust you more than the bar rest, my apologies to the manufacturer." Pyrrha's arms shot to the side, and 25 pound barbell plates began levitating one at a time towards the bar. She was actually quite thankful for the opportunity to train her semblance, as it wasn't something she got to exercise much, especially with others in the room. As she guided the 3rd plate onto the bar, she cast a critical eye down at Yang, who was doing a very poor impersonation of someone that couldn't handle the weight.

Her brows were scrunched together and her arms were trembling, the effect of which was ruined when Pyrrha realized that her right arm was trembling because because she had taken it off to the bar and had started fingering herself.

"I'm sorry, is this not enough stimulation for you?" The flirty undertones in what could have sounded apologetic or irritated were accompanied by a magnetic tug at Yang's clit piercing, and her knuckles turned white from the effort of keeping the bar steady while the rest of her writhed in pleasure and pain. Her other hand was back on the bar before she could even dry it off, and Pyrrha leaned down to lick the moisture off while simultaneously flicking her semblance on and off to make the clit piercing vibrate.

Yang was so aroused by that point that the bar was vibrating too, and Pyrrha lifted one leg over it to grind herself down as she kept lifting weights onto the bar via semblance. When she got to 500 pounds of plates, she reached down with one leg and grabbed the chain connecting Yang's nipples together with her toes.

"OK, That should be enough for now, 60 reps."

"I dunno Miss Trainer, that's an awful lot of weight and I seem to be running a little dry."

"That seems unlikely given how wet you've made the bench. Come on now, we both know you can handle this."

"Slave driver."

"You know you love it."

"Fuck yes I do." With that last remark, Yang lowered the bar to chest level, and oohed appreciatively as Pyrrha twisted her foot around, tightening the chain between her tits. As Yang lifted the bar, Pyrrha made sure she lowered her foot to avoid damage, but just a little slower than the lift, essentially forcing Yang to pull on her own piercings, and at the very top, a single buzz ran through the blonde's clit piercing. The shock of it caused her to accidentally lock her elbows at the top of the lift, and it was Pyrrha's turn to moan as the bar she was straddling shook against her pussy. She caught Yang raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her, and the redhead only feigned an innocent look.

"I'm sorry, but I have to keep count of the reps somehow, don't I? Shall I stop?"

Yang made no response but to continue the exercise. The second rep got two buzzes to the clit, the third three, and by the fifth, her pussy was even wetter than it had been before. The eighth had her twitching, the ninth brought her just to the edge, and as she dipped the bar and raised it for the tenth rep, she tightened in anticipation of the orgasm, and all she got was Pyrrha demurely saying "Ten." She very nearly screamed from frustration, but all she got for her trouble was her nipples tweaked as a sign to continue.

For the next ten she simply tried again, sure that she'd get her orgasm this time given how horny she was, but Pyrrha very carefully lowered the strength of vibration to keep her on the edge. She looked at Pyrrha as if she couldn't believe it, but Pyrrha merely kept counting.

"Twenty."

By that point, all the teasing meant Yang's semblance was kicking in strong, and she attempted to force the buzzes together by increasing the tempo. She was pumping the barbell up and down so fast Pyrrha actually had to put one hand on the bar to steady herself as she leaned forward and came as the bar bucked underneath her like an enraged bull. Still, she was damnably good at reading Yang and controlling her semblance's strength, and no reward was forthcoming.

"Thirty."

By this point Yang was desperate, begging for release even while raising and lowering the one tormenting her. Her thighs were coated with wetness from rubbing together to try and get more stimulation. She offered anything she could think of, all of herself, if Pyrrha would just let her come, and the only response on the last lift was another number.

"Forty."

Her words gone, she was nearly crying out of frustration even while bench pressing like a machine. Even her tempo lowered, and Pyrrha reached down to caress her hair fondly and Yang nuzzled her head into it, grateful for even that contact but insatiably desiring more, but again her orgasm was denied.

"Come on Yang, last ten, you're nearly there!"

With a bestial scream, she finally reached the apex of her semblance, and Pyrrha looked down with awe at Yang, who looked more fire elemental than human. Her hair was less individual strands and more a wreath of flame, and her eyes had surpassed white hot and were now a startlingly beautiful shade of blue that she suspected few ever saw and lived. Muscle seemed to catch fire deep under her skin as it flexed Yang inhaled like a backdraft as she lowered the weight, and her exhale hit the autoignition temperature and flashed off in puffs of flame as she raised it again. She was so beyond herself and so incredibly close that Pyrrha realized that Yang had no idea that she was currently raising the bar on the sixtieth rep, and she quickly jumped off the bar and tried to get the barbell away from her training partner.

Digging deep, Pyrrha only barely managed to pry the bar out of Yang's fingers by using all of her physical strength and her semblance at the same time, and all she could manage was to shift it a couple feet away from them before it crashed to the concrete floor. As she leaned over Yang, she noticed that the blonde was sealing her heat inside her own aura to protect Pyrrha, but that was clearly all she could manage to think of, and she could scarcely believe what she heard.

"Please miss, so sorry, I don't know, I can't, I'm sorry, I'll keep lifting, but please, I need, I need, oh please I need!"

And then Pyrrha whispered the words Yang was so desperate to hear.

"Sixty. Good girl, now cum."

Yang's heart rose with each word, and Pyrrha reached out to give her the vibration she wanted, but just the permission was enough to send Yang screaming over the edge. Hands that could pulverize solid steel by accident reached down, and Pyrrha flexed all her magnetic might to keep them away, not sure if she had the control to not damage herself. It was easily ten times more difficult than anything else she'd tried using her semblance for, and all she could manage was to hold them back enough that she could use her body weight to pin them out to Yang's side.

The tremors running through Yang as the orgasm continued rocked Pyrrha like an earthquake. It was rather like trying to hold down a goddess, who allowed you to hold her somewhat still only out of abiding adoration, and Pyrrha couldn't help but cum multiple times herself as she rubbed onto arms that could push over skyscrapers. And all the while, she whispered into her partner's ear, each time sending another orgasmic quake running along Yang's body.

"Such a good girl, you surpassed all of my expectations, I'm so impressed, you deserve every moment of this, and...and..."

She found the courage to finish as Yang's orgasm finally burned itself out.

"And I love you. I'm sorry, I know this was just supposed to be-" Rather than put up with any of that, Yang simply lifted her up, embraced her properly, and whispered back.

"Don't be sorry. I love you too." Yang grinned at her as brightly as the sun, and Pyrrha could think of nothing she wanted to do more than kiss her, nowhere else she'd rather be than with her.

Their fingers interlaced, their tongues intermingled, their legs intertwined, and they basked in afterglow and new love as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
